The 5th Meeting, Part 1
by FFextraordinary01
Summary: Part 1 of 3


Title: The Fifth Meeting, Part 1

Pairing: H. Granger and OC (M)

Summary: They meet yet again, will things develop between these two

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Words: 934

There had been whisperings, hurried words exchanged in quiet corners away from prying eyes. Words about the war. About how the final battle was coming.

I couldn't wait for it to arrive, at this point I didn't care who won anymore. I just wanted it to be over already, though it would be nice if the Light side triumphed. Things had been getting worse, no one was safe anymore.

The Alley was all but dead, shops having being burned to the ground while the clerks had just disappeared. The newspaper was the mouth piece of the ministry, which was pro pureblood to the extreme.

Any form of resistance against the Dark was harshly punished if not outright killed. Aside from violence in the streets, there was trouble in the hospital as well. Patients would either be denied treatment before being carted off to Azkaban, or just disappear out of their beds at night.

Death Eaters walked freely, criminals that had committed horrifying crimes during the last war were free to do as they please. Walking the streets in broad daylight and commandeering as they saw fit. And there was nothing that could be done to stop it.

I was careful to keep my head down and not draw any attention to myself in the hospital. The last thing I needed was to draw the wrong sort of attention my way. My family had more than enough problems as it already was.

But with the whisperings that had been increasing over the last few days, I was eager for things to finally come to head.

When my shift finally ended, I raced out of the hospital as quickly as I could. Wanting to get away from populated areas was in my best interest, that way I was less likely to get involved in an attack. I apparated several times to random locations before finally arriving in my apartment.

Opening the small linen cupboard, I dropped down onto my knees quickly moving things aside. The trapdoor that I had installed several months ago was opened with a series of taps from my wand over several carved runes.

Pulling out the large trunk that I had hidden away, I let out a sigh. Things were coming to an end and I would play my part in it. I wasn't a fighter, I knew enough to defend myself but my true skill laid in healing. And that was what I would be doing.

I shrunk the trunk down as much as it could stand, gathering it up, I held it tightly against my chest before apparating away from my apartment. A moment later I appeared in Hogesmeade, rushing through the streets I made my way to the back door of the Hogshead bar.

I gave a nod to the last Dumbledore before closing the portrait behind me; the tunnel was long but thankfully not dark. There were torches scattered about the tunnel, lighting it up just enough for me to be able to see where I was going.

I pushed open the portrait at the other side; the students that I saw on the other side had clearly all seen better days. I clambered out of the portrait, ignoring the slightly startled looks I was getting from some of them. These poor children had been through so much.

"Those that are injured come and see me." I called out to the room at large, before settling my trunk down in the only unoccupied corner of the room.

It didn't take long before several students rushed towards me; the youngest students were first though. It seemed as if though all of these kids had matured and left selfish ways behind.

I quickly started healing whatever I could; some children had nothing more than scrapes and bruises. Others however had been placed under torture spells. It was enough to make my stomach churn.

When the portrait hole opened again, I glanced away from the arm that I was currently bandaging up. I watched as the Golden Trio entered the Room of Requirements. They looked even worse than the students but my eyes only cared to inspect one of them.

Hermione Granger.

There she was, standing beside her friends looking tired but determined. I had last seen her the night that Dumbledore had died. I was unable to tear my eyes away from her.

Our eyes met from across the room, I felt drawn to her like never before. Her face had often graced the newspaper these days but the things that had been written were not just unflattering but outright lies.

We held eye contact for as long as possible, she offered me a sincere smile that I couldn't help but to return. When she smiled it lit up her entire face, making her eyes twinkle in a way that Albus Dumbledore had never been able to achieve.

I was however drawn out of my staring by the fifth year whose burn I had been wrapping up calling my name. I turned away from her mesmerising eyes to carry on treating the injured student before me.

I could stare at her later, once things were over. Hope was surging through my body like never before, hope that we would be able to finally see an end to this war, hope that the Light side would win.

It was something that I hadn't felt in months and all it had taken was one glimpse of her. Yes, this war would end tonight and the Light side would prevail and triumph over evil, things would finally be able to return to normal.

FIN.

AN: There is going to be a Part 2 and 3


End file.
